


Sanctuary

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Other, cuteness a friend requested!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: All you feel with him is happiness.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> just loving Ardbert hours

Your heart is pounding, the laughter bubbling up as you run through the flowery fields. It's close to sunset. The rays scatter over the lake nearby as the sunshine is hot on your bare skin. All of it feels perfect, especially by the way you're suddenly cut off mid-run with Ardbert grabbing you in his arms.

All day you've been crossing the lands together with him. It's almost as if you're re-living days of his past, but making newer, better memories. He seems to think so with how he plays along with you, giving chase of you through the fields until you find yourself cut off by his sudden appearance in front of you.

There's no stopping how he hauls you up in his arms, both of you falling into a fit of laughter which makes you even more breathless.

"No fair. You distracted me with your handsomeness."

You poke fun at him, settling against his broad frame as your legs are comfortably wrapped around his waist. He smiles up at you, running a hand along your forehead to brush away your hair.

"I assure you that I played fair. You however, _you _tried to use your cuteness against me."

It's not like you can deny that. That sort of thing just radiates naturally though, and so he plead your case with an innocent smile.

"I've no idea what you mean."

A grin shows up on his face and you end up in a pile of flowers, trapped in a fit of giggles as he tickles you incessantly. It's only when you confess to your _sin _that he relents.

"Good. I shall claim my reward then."

"Oh now there's rewards involved? I wasn't aware of this."

Sitting up on your elbows, you look up at him, watching the way his eyes drift over to the array of colors filling the sky.

"You say this, but I know you have a bad habit of wanting a reward even for the smallest of achievements."

He teases you in a way that you can't deny. For a moment you almost forget the conversation, simply caught up in seeing how beautiful his eyes and every little part of him looks in that moment. It's when he looks over at you that you snap back into reality and speak up.

"I think saving the world more than once allots me _some_ privileges."

You feign haughtiness which has him looming over you again to threaten another round of tickling.

"Perhaps you deserve a _little_ _bit _of something."

"What do you deem appropriate?" It's as you flutter your eyelashes at him that you realize how this conversation has turned upside down. It makes you half-way laugh out your words. "Wait a minute weren't _you _supposed to be claiming a reward?"

Ardbert gives pause, brows furrowing as the realization crosses over his features. He ends up laughing along with you before leaning in close enough to rest his forehead against your own.

"You conniving little thing. I think I can come up with a compromise for us both."

His words are breathy over your lips, blue eyes staring at you with nothing but adoration. You feel the love for him overflowing, your head tilting just a tad so your lips brush together.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

All you see is his smile before your lips are covered with his own. The warmth of such a sensation has you gripping at the front of his shirt, keeping him close to prolong that perfect reward as much as possible.


End file.
